


She Will be Loved

by lemongumdrop



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemongumdrop/pseuds/lemongumdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett realizes that he is in love with his best friend. Bella has been busy trying to distract herself with loser boyfriends, thinking her lifelong best friend could never love her back. Will they ever get on the same page. Inspired by Maroon 5 song "She Will be Loved"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here I am with a new story. I deleted all my other stories because I stopped writing and I apologize to anyone who read my other stories. But I am back and I will see this story to the end. This is a Bella/Emmett story but Bella is…damaged and confused, so she gets with other people before she opens her pretty brown eyes. I want to thank Project Team Beta and my Betas GetDrunkOnVictory and hammondgirl. Not much more to say, but thank you for reading. Enjoy! This story is also posted on ffn under cullenlvr83 but I fear it will be taken down so I am transferring here.

The rain poured down and ran in rivulets down the window. The clouds were black as ink, and lighting touched down its forked tongue in regular intervals. Emmett walked around his new townhouse making sure all the windows were closed. He was on his way back to the kitchen to make some tea when there was a loud knock on the door. He looked at the door momentarily, confused. He was not expecting anyone tonight. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. He pulled the door open and was surprised by what awaited him.

"Bella? What happened?"

She had obviously been stuck in the rainstorm. Her hair was wet and clung to her face. Her outfit, which suggested she had been dressed up for some occasion, was soaked through. She had her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyeliner was smudged and her eyes red and puffy, indicating she'd been crying

"That asshole didn't understand the word no. I told him that this wasn't going to work anymore and he lost it, Em." She sobbed.

Emmett ushered her inside, trying to control his temper until he got the whole story.

"Come on, I'll get you some clothes. You must be freezing."

Bella nodded and followed him to his room. He grabbed his smallest pair of sweats and sweatshirt he could find.

"You can change in here. Do you want some tea?"

She nodded and he left her to get changed. He went to the kitchen and put the tea kettle on the stove. He was getting the cups ready when he heard a soft, sarcastic giggle behind him. He turned around and couldn't contain his chuckle. Bella looked adorable yet so small in his sweats. She had rolled the legs up several times, and the sleeves of the sweatshirt were rolled up too.

"I never realized how huge you were until I put your clothes on."

"Well, we can't all be small and cute."

She smiled at him, but it was so different from the one he loved from so long ago. He opened his mouth to speak, but the whistling of the tea kettle interrupted him. He made them both a cup and they went and sat down.

"I'm sorry it's so late."

"You know you're welcome anytime, day or night. So, you tried to end it with him, and he was not happy about it?"

She sighed and took a sip of her tea. She finally looked at Emmett with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, I told him it was over. He said that we had already done that dance before so he was not going to allow me to break up with him. I again told him I was done, and then got up to leave. He grabbed my arm and made me sit back down. He threatened me, and I reminded him who my dad was. He backed off and I left."

Emmett rubbed his face with his hands. "Jesus, Bella. Why do you keep picking these jerks?"

Her face turned pink and he could see she was getting angry. "They act like nice guys in the beginning. Apparently I do something to turn them into jerks."

"Don't do that. This is not your fault, Bells. Who was it?"

Bella looked down and played with her fingers in her lap. "Felix," she mumbled.

Emmett shot off the couch and started pacing. "What? Please tell me that it's not the same Felix that I had to throw out of your house two weeks ago, because he was going to hurt you."

"He was drunk, and he would never have hurt me. He called a few days ago and said sorry. I went out with him and realized it was all bullshit, so I ended it. I think I'm done dating for awhile. I just wish I could find a guy like you, but they aren't looking for me."

"I'm sure they are, but you haven't noticed. You have a thing for the bad boys."

"Not always, Emmy. You weren't a bad boy. Even at six you were a sweetheart."

"Well, we aren't dating, Bells. Regardless, do I need to do something about Felix?"

"No, Em. I don't want you getting in the middle of this." She took a sip of her tea and gave him a sideways glance.

"You'll tell me if he threatens or harasses you, right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, sir. I wouldn't want to deny you the chance of being the protector. Makes you grouchy, which makes you frown, and that's not good for your skin. Causes wrinkles." She smiled a huge smile up at him and even though she was mocking him, it made his heart melt. He just shook his head at her.

They were silent as they both drank their tea. Emmett noticed Bella kept shooting sideways glances at him. "What? I see you keep looking at me, what's up?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and started biting her lip. He reached over and gently nudged her chin to look at him. He pulled her lip away from her teeth.

"What's up?"

She sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I was just thinking, but it's really not a good idea, so forget about it."

"We've been friends forever. Out with it."

She was biting her lip again, and then looked at him shyly. "Well, I was just thinking, you know I can't afford to live on my own and I don't wanna mooch off Charlie anymore? Maybe we could live together. I was going to ask you before you moved in here but that happened out of nowhere."

"You want to live with me?"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea."

He shook his head. "No, I think it's a good idea."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

He bobbed his head, nodding. "Yeah, I'm leaving in a few months to go play with the Seahawks. Someone needs to take care of this place while I'm gone during the season. It'd be better than paying a stranger. I trust you, Bells."

"Thanks, Em."

"And you don't pay rent, unless I am staying here during the off season."

"Em, I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. You're doing me a favor, like I said; otherwise I'd have to hire someone to come by and clean, air it out, etc. Now when I come back it won't be a lifeless tomb."

"Thanks, Emmett. I appreciate it."

She gave him a large hug. He hugged her back, but had to break the hug soon because it was becoming hard to control himself. "Well, it's getting late. You should stay here, after all the guestroom is now your room." He gave her a charming smile, and she rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"I would love to, but these sweats are not a fashion statement I'm willing to make in daylight."

Emmett chuckled. "Call Alice. She always jumps at the chance to dress you."

"Yes, but I try to avoid that at all costs." She grabbed her phone, and had a short but animated conversation with Alice. "She won't be able to make it over until tomorrow morning. I have a feeling she's going to shop instead of pick something up from my house. These sweats are too hot, so do you have a tank top I can borrow?"

Em tried really hard not to, but he had a visual of Bella in only his wife beater. He could see her long, slim legs and the sides of her full breasts. He shook it off and swallowed thickly. "Do you need shorts too?"

"No, your shirts are long enough on me to be a short dress." They both chuckled, and he got up carefully to go get her a tank top. She got up and went into the guestroom to get the bed ready. She knew it was weird but she had to have her pillows a certain way. Past boyfriends had made fun of her for that very thing. Emmett knocked on the open door.

"Hey, pillow lady, do you need some help?" he asked, knowing her arrangement by heart.

"No." She laid down the last pillow. "All done."

Emmett handed her the shirt while sitting on her bed. She took it from him, crossed her arms, and looked at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not changing in front of you."

He jumped up from the bed, holding his hands up walking towards the door. "Jeez, a girl gets boobs and she's all 'I'm not getting naked in front of you anymore.' What's up with that?"

Bella threw a pillow at him, but he dodged it. He stuck his tongue out at her, and then shut the door behind him. Bella smiled to herself. She got changed into the tank top, leaving the sweatpants on for the moment. She left her room, and went into the guest bathroom, finding a new, unopened toothbrush. She washed up, brushed her teeth, and started looking around for a comb or brush. She did not find one so she left the bathroom to find Emmett. When she turned from partially closing the door, she ran straight into Emmett's bare chest. She was almost knocked over by the impact. She couldn't help but stare at his chiseled pecs, and abs to die for.

"Uh..." she stuttered, having lost coherent speech.

Emmett looked at her concerned when she had been quiet awhile. "Bells? You ok?"

Her eyelids fluttered, and she blinked rapidly, looking up at Em's face. "B-b-brush."

"What?"

She shook her head. "I was looking for a brush."

"Oh, yeah. I got one in my bathroom. You can go use it or I can get it for you."

"No, I'll go use it." She turned to leave the room, but turned back. "Seriously, Em? Are we not gonna have a conversation about how your chest hypnotized me?"

Emmett laughed. "I thought it would embarrass you," he stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I did just ogle your man boobs."

"Whoa, they are not boobs, one. And two, it's not the same as me staring at your chest."

"That is kinda sexist. It's okay for me to stare at your chest, but it's not ok for you to stare at mine? That would be like saying you can stare at my vagina area, but I can't stare at your package."

"Um...still processing you saying vagina so nonchalantly...Ok, I'm caught up and touché. So, where do you fall: all of it is ok to look at, or it's all bad?"

"I think it's all ok, as long as you're not making the gawkee uncomfortable."

"I agree."

"So, we're ok?"

"Right as rain."

Bella smiled and went to go use his brush. Emmett sighed, and sat down. He still had a hard time getting used to grown up Bella. She'd been a "woman" for two years now, but he had been off at college for four years, only seeing Bella twice in person and from the neck up on several dozen Skype calls. When he graduated a semester early four months ago, he finally saw grown up Bella. She had long, sculpted legs, a flat stomach, and full breasts. He remembered tall, gangly, tomboy Bella. Back then, she was easy to relate to because it was like hanging out with his cousin Jasper or any other friend. Lately, it was hard, both literally and metaphorically, to hang out with her. She was gorgeous, no lying, but also her personality meshed so well with his. She could be calm and relaxed, but also snarky and sarcastic too. Em scrubbed his face with his hands. He was falling head over heels in love with his best friend and wanted her so badly. He needed to sleep, because he was exhausted and hoped a solution would come to him. Bella came out of his room, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"You ok? You look like you were thinking hard."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I use my brain occasionally."

Bella giggled and ruffled what little hair he had. "So, there is a brain up there. Was starting to wonder if your good looks were all you had."

Emmett laughed and smiled, showing off his dimples.

"There they are," she said, poking one of his dimples with her finger. "Those dimples are your bread and butter, Mr. McCarty."

"You love them, Swan, and you know it."

She stood toe to toe with him, and smiled a sickly sweet smile. She slowly shook her head. "I'll never tell," she said in a sing song voice. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a brief hug. "Night, Emmy bear."

He rolled his eyes at her constant nickname for him. "Night, Bells. Sleep tight."

She smiled at him again and went to her room, leaving the door open a little and shutting the light off. Emmett let out the breath he was holding and sighed. He went to his own room, leaving the door open. He closed his eyes, trying to put his hot roommate out of his mind for the night.

Bella woke up to a feeling that she was being watched. She looked down and saw a pair of furry eyes watching her from the bottom of the bed. Bella looked at them confused. She knew Emmett didn't have a dog.

"Sherlock!" She heard an unfamiliar voice call, and the dog jumped up and jogged out of the room. Bella, beyond confused now, ran into the living room without regard to the fact all she was wearing was Em's tank top and her underwear. She stopped short upon entering, almost running into an end table. Emmett and some other guy were sitting on the couch playing a game. Emmett paused the game and looked at Bella, his eyes going wide. "Um, Bells. You're kinda missing some clothes."

Emmett's friend turned around, and smiled when seeing Bella. "Bella. I've heard a lot about you. I'm-"

"Edward. Yeah, I remember you."

Emmett looked confused. "You guys know each other?"

Edward cocked his head. "I think I would remember a beautiful bod-err face like yours."

"Oh, always the charmer. You wouldn't remember. You were hammered. I came to drive you and Em home from the bar, cause neither of you could drive."

"Wow, that's kinda embarrassing."

Bella just shook her head, and shrugged. She smiled at Edward, and he smiled back. She noticed he had the cutest crooked grin. She just stared at it.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Alice brought your clothes earlier. I put the bag in your room."

"Right. I should go put some clothes on." Bella ran to go get dressed.

Edward smiled at Emmett. "So, that's her? I can sympathize with your situation. She's hot."

"She was giving you the look too."

"What look?"

"The he's hot; I wanna screw his brains out look."

"Em, man. I would never do that to you. I'm not gonna lie, I want to, but..."

"No, I'm not gonna do that to her. It's not fair. If she seeks you out...just don't hurt her. She's been with enough assholes."

Edward laughed in disbelief. "Wow, man, you really do love her."

They heard Bella's door opening, ending their conversation. Bella came in, looking grumpy. She flopped down on the couch next to Em.

"Why you mad, Swan?" Edward asked.

"Alice," she growled, gesturing to her outfit.

"You look fine, Bells," Emmett assured her.

"Fucking skinny jeans, Em. Really?" Both of the boys just chuckled. "Why aren't you dressed Em?"

Em looked down at his sweatpants and wife beater. "Should I be?"

"Yes, it's Saturday. Breakfast."

"IHOP?"

"Right. I can't afford you at IHOP. Golden Corral."

Emmett sighed and got up. "Alright. Be back." He headed to his room, shutting the door.

Bella looked over to Edward. "So, who's this?" She looked at the dog.

Edward reached down to pet the pit bull puppy lying calmly at his feet. "This is Sherlock. He's about four months."

"Sherlock? Like Holmes, that Sherlock? There's gotta be a story there."

"Yeah. Whenever I lose something, I talk to myself. "Where's my keys, where's my wallet." When he was six or seven weeks old, I would do that, and a minute or two later he'd come back with whatever was missing."

Bella smiled and laughed. "Did you ever think that maybe he was hiding your stuff, and that's why it was lost?"

Edward nodded. "I did, so one day I hid stuff around the house and did the same thing. He found it all," he said, smiling smugly.

"You seem kinda proud."

"I totally am, but that's how he got his name."

"What kind of pit bull is he?"

"He's a blue nose."

"I love that he's brindle. He's so cute."

"Yeah, he's also a huge flirt. That's why he was being a perv and watching you sleep."

They both laughed. "So, how did you meet Emmett?"

"We went to high school together and hung out a few times, but lost touch when he went to Michigan. Anyways, when he was in Seattle after getting signed, he looked me up. I'm visiting with my parents during the summer, so we're hanging out."

"Oh, you live in Seattle? What do you do there?"

"I'm actually in school still. Studying to be a doctor. This fall is the beginning of my last year in school. I get my PH.D then I have two years of residency."

"Wow, what kind of doctor?"

"Pediatrician or an orthopedist." Bella looked impressed and nodded. Edward smiled. "So, what are you studying in school?"

"This fall is my last year as well. I'm getting my masters of arts in English."

Edward looked he was going to ask her another question, but Emmett's door opened and he was dressed to go to breakfast.

"Hey, Em. You look good."

"Aw, don't make me blush."

"Well, I should probably get going."

"Ed, man, you're not coming?" Em asked.

"I thought it was just a thing you two did."

"No, we're meeting Ali and Jazz there," Bella added.

"Yeah, it's been forever since you've seen Ali cat." Em smiled.

Edward still looked unsure. Em looked at Bella and nodded. Bella turned towards Edward with an adorable pout, and her big brown eyes looked sorrowful. "Please, Edward. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings, would you?"

Edward looked shocked. "No, I don't want to hurt your feelings," he said, panicked.

Bella gave him a sweet smile. "Good, so you'll come."

Edward nodded dumbly. Emmett and Bella laughed and she walked out of the room. "What just happened?"

"That's how she gets what she wants. Don't worry, all men, and some women, are powerless against it. Women are mind ninjas, and she is a professional."

Edward shook his head. "I feel like my brain just got screwed." He and Emmett laughed together.

Bella came back in the room with their coats. "Let's go."

"What about Sherlock?"

"I blocked off a section of the living room for him with his toys. He is fine."

With nothing further to argue, they left. When they got to Golden Corral, Alice was already waiting outside. Bella got out of Em's jeep and was tackled by the little pixie.

"Damn, Pix. Can't wait 'til you're alone to molest her," Emmett joked.

Ali gave a sarcastic smile and punched him in the arm. She pulled her hand away, grimacing and shaking her hand. "Why you gotta flex?"

"Cause you hit hard. Nice to see you too, Sis." He picked her up in a big bear hug.

"Em, put me down or I will tell Dad." Em put her down, and murmured what sounded like "daddy's girl."

Alice scoffed and linked arms with Bella. "Come on, Bellsy. Jazz is waiting." They all made their way inside, paid, and got their food. When they were all sitting down, Alice noticed Edward. "And who are you? Bella, is he a new friend of yours?"

Emmett, Edward, and Bella all laughed. "Well, I did almost see her naked in Em's living room this morning."

Alice cocked her head to the side, looking confused. Bella giggled again. "Alice," she said exasperated. "It's Edward."

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, gaining notice from other customers. "Sorry, just wow. Six years has done you well."

Edward smiled awkwardly, and Alice continued to stare at him. Jazz cleared his throat loudly. Alice was startled out of her trance. "Jazz! This is my boyfriend, Jasper. You two have met of course."

"Yeah, we've hung out a few times over the years."

"So, Bella. You were still in Mt. Vernon when Edward was matriculating at Bellingham's finest. Is this your first time meeting?"

"For me it is. I guess I was drunk last time we were face to face," Edward explained.

"How unfortunate," Alice chirped.

"Well, the mistake has been rectified. I will absolutely remember you next time, Bella."

Bella blushed and ducked behind her hair, feigning a sudden interest in her plate. Edward was smiling that crooked smile, Em was next to him with those dimples that really should be illegal. Bella gave Em a small smile. He stuck his tongue out and made a funny face. Bella laughed harder than she had in a long time. Edward, Alice, and Jasper caught Em's face. Edward and Jasper chuckled, while Alice just rolled her eyes and smiled. They all sat around catching up, when sadly Em broke the party up. He and Edward had plans, while Bella had packing to do.

Before they all left, Edward pulled Bella aside. "Hey. I just wanted to give you this, in case you wanted to talk sometime." He handed her a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"Thanks, Edward. It was nice meeting you."

"You, too. Bye, Bellsy," he said, adopting Alice's nickname for her. He gave her a crooked smile, and walked away.

Em came over and gave her the customary bear hug. "You sure you don't wanna wait 'til we're done, so we can help?"

"Yes, I don't have much stuff. It'll be fine, Em."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Bells. Call me if you need anything. Later."

They gave each other a brief hug and Bella jumped in Alice's car, watching Em walk away.


	2. The Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING this chapter does discuss abuse and non consensual spanking and oral sex. Does not go into graphic detail, but there may be triggers ahead. Here is the next chapter. I am so glad there are a few of you out there who read the first chapter. Let's see if we can get some more people to join the party. I hope you enjoy.

"So, what was with the way you were staring at Edward this morning?" Bella asked, putting a stack of books in a box. Emmett and Edward had gone for a hike with Sherlock after breakfast. Jasper, craving some guy time, tagged along. Alice drove Bella to her dad's so she could pack up her stuff and move into Em's house. Bella had called Charlie on the way to tell him. She was still surprised he took it so well, like he'd seen it coming.

"Oh, my god, Bella! I had the biggest crush on Edward in high school. I used to lay awake at night, thinking about those long fingers, and kiss me lips. I bet he can get down, if you know what I mean." She did a little hip shake, and gave Bella a saucy look.

"Whoa, okay. TMI, Alice. So, you never acted on it?"

"No, I met Jasper and realized that what I felt for Edward was lust, and with Jazz, it was love and lust. Perfect combo." Alice always smiled just talking about Jazz. It made Bella smile too, and she felt a little jealous. "Anyway, in the six years since I've last seen Edward he's gotten hotter, if that's possible." Alice was silent for a minute then looked over at Bella. "You little slut!"

"What?" Bella exclaimed.

"You like him. You wanna jump his bones."

"Alice," Bella warned in an exasperated tone.

"There's nothing wrong with it, since you dumped Felix like the trash he is. It's not surprising you want a real man."

"True, he's going to school to be a doctor. He has his own house and his own car. He likes dogs. He may become a pediatrician, so he likes kids. It's totally a welcome change from the losers I've dated, but..."

"But? Why is there a but? Throw that but out."

"Ali, I can't do that to Em."

"I'm sorry, maybe I missed something here. Can't do what to Em?"

"Em and I are family. If something were to happen, I couldn't make him choose sides."

"Bullshit, Bellsy! Em chooses who's right. You fuck with his boy, he gets mad at you for a few days, maybe lectures you. Edward fucks with you, Em rearranges his face, and they go grab a few beers. Tell me what this is really about."

"Ali, you know what this is about."

"Come on, girl. You can't wait around 'til Em wakes up and smells the hottie. Carpe diem and all that."

"I don't know, Ali. Emmett seems different since he came back."

"Well, give him a reason to jump into action. Bella, it can't hurt. If Emmett feels something, then maybe this will be the kick in the pants he needs, while you have some awesome sex, and if not, well, cool sex and a possible lasting relationship with someone who is worth the work."

Bella sighed and sat down with one of the stuffed animals she'd been packing. Alice looked away from the clothes she was folding.

A tear slid down Bella's cheek."It's really hard to let him go."

"Bella, he's not dying. Granted, your friendship might change. Any smart man would feel threatened by that, but, Bells, you deserve happiness, and Emmett isn't that selfish."

"This all depends on if Edward accepts," she reminded Alice. She wiped the tears off her cheeks feeling better.

"Oh, please. You're hot."

They both laughed and continued to pack in silence. An hour and a half later, they had all of Bella's stuff packed and loaded in her truck. They decided to leave Alice's car at her house, because Jazz was at Em's house and he could give her a ride back

"I'm so glad you traded in that bucket of rust and let Charlie help you buy this new truck."

When Charlie had been promoted from deputy in Mount Vernon to chief of police in Bellingham, Bella had been ecstatic. She'd gotten to live in the same town as her friends, even though it had only been a thirty-minute drive to Bellingham from Mt Vernon, but she'd also gotten to finish her last two years of high school with them. An added bonus had been that Charlie's new position gave him a considerable raise, and he had helped her buy a used 2004 Dodge Ram. It was an awesome truck, but sometimes she missed her classic Chevy. Bella shook her head. They both climbed in the truck and drove to Em's.

"Whatever, that bucket of rust had character," Bella explained. Alice crinkled her nose in disdain. "You are such a snob."

"I sure am, and proud of it."

Bella shook her head, smiling.

They were silent until Alice broke the quiet. "Bells, can I ask you a question?" Bella nodded, so Alice continued. "All those guys you dated: Jacob, Paul, and Felix. Did you pick them 'cause they were close to the same size as Emmett?"

"Ali, I really don't think you wanna know the extent of my psychological trauma," Bella said. Alice gave her a pouty face. "Yes, they all had the same physique as Em, but none of them measured up. Not even close."

Alice studied Bella's face for a few minutes. "Are you going to ever tell him what Felix did to you?" Bella's posture got visibly rigid. "You know he's not done, Bells. He's gonna come after you."

Bella pulled the truck over to the side of the road, knowing she could not have this discussion while driving. "We are not talking about this. I can't talk about it. God, Alice, how could you come at me like that? He doesn't need to know 'cause he'd kill Felix. That asshole is not worth going to jail for!"

"Bella—"

"Alice! Stop. This conversation is over." Bella was having a hard time starting the car because she was shaking so badly.

Alice put her hand over Bella's. "I'll drive." They switched places, and Alice pulled back onto the road. The rest of the ride was somber. Bella was lost in her own world. Alice was concerned and mad at Bella because she was tired of Bella letting Felix get away with what he did to her. When they arrived at Em's house, Alice grabbed two boxes and headed inside without a word to Bella.

Emmett came out a few minutes later. "Hey, lady. What's wrong with Pix?"

"We had a disagreement."

"Oh." Em looked at Bella's hand as she grabbed for a box and saw that she was shaking. He grabbed her hand gently and held it. "You okay, Bells? Bella nodded to him while looking down. "Look at me."

Bella blew out a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm okay, Em. At least I am now. I don't...no, I can't talk about it now."

"Okay, I'm not going to force you, Bells. But I do expect you to tell me eventually." Bella nodded, and Em nodded too. He gathered her in a hug, and she hung on for dear life. After hugging her awhile Em needed to sit down or move. "Bells, I need you to let go. We need to get this stuff inside."

Bella pulled back and nodded to him. They grabbed the rest of the boxes and carried them to her room. Alice and Jasper went out and got her suitcases and other miscellaneous items that were left. Bella went in her room and started unpacking everything.

Alice knocked on her open door. "Hey, Jazz and I are going to leave."

"Okay, thank you for all the help today. With the packing, and before then."

"You're welcome. Call me or text me."

"You got it." Bella gave her a weak smile.

Alice smiled and left the room. Bella finished unpacking her belongings then started putting her clothes away. Once she was done, she sat down on her bed. She started emptying her pants pockets on the nightstand. Coming across the paper Edward had given her earlier, she picked up her phone and punched in a text."

Hey Dr. How's your day been? B

She smiled and set her phone down before taking off her shoes and climbing into bed. She pulled the blankets over her head then heard her phone buzzing. She grabbed her phone and was about to open the text when there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

Emmett opened the door. "Oh, are you going to sleep?"

"No, I was just relaxing." She patted the spot on the bed next to her. Emmett sat down, took off his shoes, and lay down next to Bella. She put her arm across his chest and laid her head on his shoulder, while he put his hands behind his head.

"What's up, Bella? We don't have secrets."

"A girl has to keep a few things to herself. Keeps her mysterious." Emmett chuckled, and Bella smiled. "Really, Em. This is for your own good. You may think you're always protecting me, but I protect you too. Mostly from yourself."

Emmett looked down at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Bella looked up at him. "Your temper, dimples."

Emmett laughed. "You're gonna start with that again? No one, except you, has called me that since I was like eight."

"What are best friends for, if not to never let go of embarrassing childhood nicknames and frustrate the hell out of you?"

"Bella, then, my dear, you definitely do your job."

"That right, McCarty, and don't forget it."

"So, what were your plans for dinner?"

Bella shrugged. She snuggled into Emmett a little further. "I'm kinda tired. Don't feel like making dinner."

"That's cool. I'll order takeout. Pizza or Chinese?"

"I want Thai fried rice."

"You got it. I'll come get you when it's here." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a semi-hug before getting up and heading to the living room.

Bella's phone buzzed again to remind her she had an unread text. She pulled it up on the screen.

Well, hello, Swan. Gotta admit, it's kinda hot you calling me doctor. My day has been good. Eating dinner with my other half. Although, she will say she's the better half. Oh, the fun of having a twin. E

I'll remember to call you Dr. Do you prefer Dr. Cullen? You have a twin sister. Wow! What's that like? B

No, my dad is Dr. Cullen. Annoying mostly. She is vain and kinda a bitch, but she's my sister, so I love her. How's your day been? E

Ah, million dollar question. I packed all my stuff and successfully moved to Em's, Alice and I got in a fight, and I'm keeping a secret from my best friend. So, all in all kinda exhausting. B

Bella considered maybe that was too much information, but she wondered if maybe he was the only person she could tell who wouldn't freak out. Bella lay there, waiting. She finally got a text and opened it. "Damn, he decided to write a paragraph," Bella mumbled

Secrets suck. They're like lies, hard to keep. But sometimes there are certain things you can't tell the people closest to you. I love Em, but he can be scary protective of you, I've seen it. So, I like to think if you're keeping a secret from him, there's a good reason for it. You don't seem to be the type to maliciously keep a secret. Cheer up, Swan. It'll get better.

Thanks, Edward. I'm keeping Emmett from going to jail for murder, 'cause that's what he'll do. B

Doesn't sound good. Don't you think you should tell him? E

I will, eventually. B

Well, Rose is giving me the death glare so I should stop ignoring her. Can I text you when I get home? E

Absolutely. Enjoy the rest of your dinner, Edward. B

I will, thank you. Talk to you later. E

Bella put her phone on the nightstand and changed into her more modest pajamas: a tank top and matching pajama pants. She went out to the living room and joined Em on the couch. "Hey."

"Get tired of sleep?"

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Yeah. You were texting Edward."

She looked at him, shocked. "Do you have cameras in my room?" she asked, laughing.

Em laughed with her. "No, I was talking to him too, and he mentioned it. Alice called me too. She told me what really happened today."

She started, "Em—"

"I told her to stop pushing you. She doesn't know when to drop things sometimes. She agreed."

"Thanks, Em."

"No prob. So, what's up with you and Edward?"

"Nothing. We just talked. I found out he has a twin sister, who is 'vain and kinda a bitch' as he puts it," she said using air quotes with her hands and giggling.

Emmett chuckled. "Oh, Rose. Yeah, the phrase ice princess comes to mind when I think of her. But once she warms up to you, she can be kinda okay," he mumbled shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, beautiful people can be that way. Look at you, you're hot and you're pretty cocky."

"Well, there's the other end of the spectrum too. Like you—you're beautiful and you don't even know it," Emmett said challenging her.

"I guess the ugly duckling grew up to be a beautiful swan," she said batting her eyelashes and smiling.

"Nice. Very clever. So, are you gonna date Edward?"

Bella looked at him shocked. "Wow, you just get right to it, don't you? Do you forget he lives in Seattle? You know, where you're going."

"So, Seattle is only an hour and a half away."

"Yeah, but we're both going on to our last years of school. We'll be so busy. Plus, I barely know him. I think friendship is best."

"Bells, I love you, but you have dated some losers. Please, watch out for yourself while I'm gone."

"I will. I know you worry about me, but I'm more worried that you'll forget me when you go to Seattle. Cheerleaders and fake skanks throwing themselves at you. Remember who you are."

"Hey, you're my girl. I could never forget you. I don't want to. No worries. No fake skanks or cheerleaders for me, unless they're nice girls."

"There you go. So, can I ask you a personal question?" Bella asked. She crossed legs, and she faced him.

"Sure. Shoot." He nodded.

"Why have you been single so long?"

Emmett looked caught off guard and a little nervous. "Um, I dated in Michigan. Just didn't find the right girl."

"Oh, so you'd rather be alone?" She looked at him, confused.

"Yeah. So, what about all those guys? You just didn't wanna be alone?" He sounded surprised.

"They were more about having fun than being in relationships. I knew going into the 'relationships' they probably weren't gonna work out, and I was okay with that. I did think maybe Felix was gonna be different, but eventually he showed his true colors."

There was a knock on the door. Emmett got up to answer, then he brought the takeout food to the table, and Bella got up to get glasses and ice. She poured herself and Em some iced tea then went to sit with him at the table. She sat right next to him and handed him a glass. They ate in silence until Emmett spoke.

"You know, I can control my temper. I won't hurt anyone, but I can't promise I won't be mad."

Bella looked in his eyes, and she saw some hurt there. "I know, Em." She abandoned her plate and got up, sat in Em's lap, and then she turned her head to face him. He put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, as he did when they were embracing this way. She made him look at her. "It's not you, Em. It's mostly me, in my head. It's really hard to talk about."

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to push you."

They hugged each other and stayed that way awhile. When Bella's phone rang from the other room, she got out of Emmett's lap and went to grab it. She saw it was a text and wondered if Edward was done with dinner. She opened the text and saw it was from Felix.

Where the hell are you? You're dad said you moved but he won't tell me where. You better not be at his house.

She quickly responded. We are no longer in a relationship, so it's none of your damn business. I could be fucking some other guy, and it'd be none of your concern.

Everything you do is my concern. You don't live with daddy anymore so I'd watch that hot little mouth of yours. I will find you, and it'll be time for me to teach you another lesson.

Bella gasped and whimpered. "Shit!" She threw her phone on the bed.

Em came hurrying in her room and saw Bella with her hands in her hair, pulling it at the roots. "Bella, what's wrong?" Unable to speak, she let go of her hair. Picking up her phone, she opened the texts and then gave Em the phone. He read them and she could see he was getting angrier with each one, he was clenching his free fist, and his lips smashed together in a tight line. "What does he mean teach you another lesson?" he asked in a scary calm voice.

Bella looked at Em with tears in her eyes. "Guess I don't have the luxury of waiting anymore." She sighed. "Felix and I first broke up a year ago because he threatened me. Told me he was going to tie me down and spank me with his belt until I listened. So I left him. About a month after that, he apologized and was so sweet. He was really nice and sensitive for about three months." She started crying. "Then he got more demanding and the sex got really rough. We always had rough sex, but this was so far beyond that. Then six months ago, he made good on his threat by holding me down and spanking me with his belt." Bella refused to look at Em, she couldn't. She knew a lot of what Felix did to her she had brought on herself. "It hurt, so much, but a friend told me about the Dom/sub relationship she had with her boyfriend, so I figured he was into that." Her tears were falling in earnest and Emmett pulled her into his lap and hugged her. Bella snuggled into his embrace.

"I tried so hard to make him happy," Bella continued, her voice shaking with emotion. "But he always seemed so mad at me. He spanked me several times for whatever I'd do to deserve it. Two weeks ago, he was drunk and horny. I told him I didn't want to have sex, and he slapped me and told me I didn't get to say no. He was about to drag me to the bedroom when you showed up. You know what happened then." She buried her hands in her hair, and pulled. She shook her head. She got a detached, dead look in her eyes, like she was trying to act like it hadn't happened to her. "The next night he came over again. I didn't want to let him in, but he is huge. He looked at me like I was just a toy he wanted to play with. I begged him to not do it, but he dragged me up the stairs, tied me to the bed, and spanked me 'til I screamed. Then he made me give him a blowjob. He was really rough, but he got off, then left. I didn't see him again 'til yesterday." Emmett was quiet for a long time, so Bella looked up at him. He had tears running down his face and his expression was between anger and sadness. She was sure that the anger was at her. "Em, I'm so sorry—"

"Bella, no. I know why you kept it a secret from me, none of what happened was your fault, all right. Why didn't you tell your dad? He's a cop."

"No, I just want this behind me."

"Bells, he threatened you, he beat you."

"And he won't find me!" she yelled.

Emmett had never seen Bella act like that, especially to him. He backed off because he was pushing her, and it wasn't smart. Bella looked on the edge of her sanity right now, and he knew that a mad and scared Bella was a very scary thing. He could imagine the cops getting called by the neighbors, and her dad showing up at his home. "Okay, throwing up the white flag here. I'm on your side."

"I told you, Em. But do not try to solve the past. It's over and done. He will not find me, and if he does—"

"He won't get past the front door," Emmett growled. He clenched his fists and looked ready for a fight.

"Let's just change—" Her phone chimed with another text, interrupting her.

Em looked down at her phone, still in his hand. "It's Edward." He gave her the phone and left the room. She could hear him slam his door.

She sighed and read the text.

Hey, you busy? E

I was, but not anymore. B

Sorry, did I interrupt? E

It's not a big deal. How was the rest of the dinner with your sister? B

It was all right but she asked me nine million questions about you. I was surprised how many I could answer but the small trivial ones, no idea. E

Lol, like what? B

Favorite color? E

Depends, purple is my favorite color overall. Favorite color to wear is blue. B

I wracked my brain, and I foggily remember the first night I met you. You were wearing a dark blue sweater and tight jeans. I thought you were hot. E

You're not so bad yourself, Dr. Any other questions? B

Favorite flower? E

Orchids. B

Nice. Thank god you didn't say roses. My sister's favorite flower, go figure. She got them all the time, so the smell makes me nauseous to this day. E

I don't mind roses, but I would much rather have orchids or lilies. B

They smell better to me. Favorite food? E

I really don't have one. I love cooking and eating all types of food. Sometimes I get in certain moods and have to have a certain dish, but anything works for me. B

I can't cook much more than eggs and ramen. Oh, I make a mean party pizza. E

Bella laughed out loud about that, and she was glad that Edward could make her feel better after what she told Emmett. She answered Edward's questions and asked him the same ones. They texted back and forth for about half an hour before Bella decided to go check on Emmett. She told Edward goodnight, and they made plans to talk tomorrow. Bella put her phone down and walked to Emmett's room. She knocked and waited for him to invite her in. When he did, she found him sitting on his bed watching sports, looking like he had just showered. He was also shirtless, again.

Bella sat at the end of the bed. "Wanna explain what that was about?"

"I was angry, and needed to leave the room, so I did."

"Angry at Felix, me, or Edward?" Bella noticed the vein in his jaw twitch. She knew it. "What the hell, Em? You were basically shoving me on Edward earlier."

"Of course I was mad about what Felix did to you. Edward's text was bad timing."

"Are you gonna be a jerk about this? Do I need to stop talking to him?"

Emmett looked at her in shock. "You'd do that?"

Bella sighed. "Silly boy. I would hope you wouldn't put me in that position, but you are the most important person in my life, and I'd take a bullet for you. You're my Emmy bear." She gave him a huge, sweet smile.

Emmett smiled back. "You're my Bells. And no, I'm not going to ask you to stop talking to him. Like I said, bad timing."

Bella got up and sat next to him. She hugged him, and he hugged her back. "I gotta admit, the muscles. Pretty hot, Em."

Em pulled away a little to see her face, and though she was smiling, she was serious. Their faces were so close that one of them would need to just lean forward and they'd be kissing. Emmett wanted to, so badly. He wanted to take away all the pain she had relived for him, because that small amount of sadness in her eyes killed him. But he couldn't force himself on her. He looked away, and the moment was broken. Bella giggled nervously. "Laugh it up, smartass," Emmett said. "The ladies love my pecs. I can make them bounce. Wanna see?"

She was full on laughing now, and Emmett was overjoyed. "No, oh my god. I can so see you as one of those Speedo men, lying in a tanning bed."

Emmett chuckled. "No, those things freak me out. It all comes from the sun."

"Well, it's starting to get late. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh, okay. Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you're not gonna have nightmares or anything, are you?"

"I hope not."

"Okay. Night."Emmett gave her another hug and a kiss on top of the head.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Emmy bear." She left his room and made her way to her own room, turning off the lights as she went.

Em got up, turned off his light and the TV. He lay in bed and sighed. "God, I wish I could have kissed her," he said quietly. He closed his eyes, hoping to have dreams of his Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, those crazy kids. I am a huge Emmett and Bella fan so I sympathize with ya'll. It will come together, you just gotta hang out with me for a few more chapters. Think you can do it? Leave me some love and let me know you're favorite part, or you can complain (constructive criticism is always welcome.) Let me know. Again, this story is also posted on FFN. Laters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just an introductory chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave some love below. Laters.


End file.
